Captured
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: After getting in a fight with her secret crush, Kisa runs away towards the direction of the mission, getting captured by enemies. Team 8 rushes to save her, but will it be too late? Kiba x OC (Written for Lavender.Harpy)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto **

**Captured **

**Chapter 1**

_Ship: Kisa (OC) x Kiba_

_Requested by: Lavender. Harpy_

* * *

**•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•**

* * *

In the training area of Team Kurenai is a pond surrounded by flowers. A tree is a ways away, but leaves and petals tend to fly over and land on top of the water. My favorite chakra training exercise is balancing on top of one of these leaves and continuing to provide nutrients to the flowers. My clan, the Hayashi, is gifted with the ability to have a natural power over plant life and I keep seeds and various other plant related things in my pouch.

A little while from where I was reading, as I was reading, my teammate Hinata Hyuuga was practice kicking and chakra blocking. Kiba, sadly, was nowhere to be seen. Shino wasn't here either, thank god. I mean, it's not that I have anything against Shino, it's that I have something against bugs. But I guess that means I do have something against him, doesn't it?

When I was ten, I woke up to find an earwig actually crawling into my ear! My family rushed me to our neighboring clan, the Aburame, and thankfully they were able to get it out of my ear before it did some serious damage. I've been completely terrified of bugs ever since. And Shino, Mr. Obsessed-with-bugs, is no better. He has bugs that live under his clothes, just wandering around on his skin! It makes my skin crawl any time he's around me.

Kiba and Hinata don't understand, either. They think it's really bad and untrustworthy that I always try to distance myself from Shino. It isn't fair to him, either, but I can't help it.

"Hey, Kisa!" I lifted my gaze up to see Kiba's smiling face, I smiled. Next to him, although, stood Shino.

"Hello, Hayashi-san." My stomach flipped over, I lost my concentration, the flowers began to wilt, and I fell straight down into the water of the pond.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" Kiba screamed. Hinata ran up next to them, and Kiba hoisted me up out of the pond.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled, draining out my waist-length hair and attempting to at least try to dry my clothes. The cloth bandaging over my chest needed to be redone immediately and my green, split-side gypsy pants needed changing as well.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked, squeezing the tips of my hair and shaking his hand next to him.

"I'm fine," I replied, "I'm just gonna go home and change." Kiba nodded. I smiled lightly at him and began heading home.

My clan, the Hayashi, is in charge of keeping Konoha's walls surrounded by the lush forests it's known for. My family lives near the west wall of our Barracks, next to a greenhouse. I threw the door open and my mother's head poked out of the kitchen.

"My God," she said, noticing the fact that I was still soaking wet, "what happened to you?"

"I fell in a pond." I replied, receiving a questioning look. "Don't ask." I took of my leather boots, praying that they didn't get ruined. I had several other pairs like them, but these were the most broken in. Trudging upstairs, I took a quick shower and went into my room.

Throwing open my closet, I pulled some panties on, followed by another pair of pants. Opening a drawer of my dresser, I removed a roll of bandaging and wrapped it around my chest. Going back into the bathroom, I blow dried my hair and braided it again, letting the locks drape over my shoulder. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. Golden eyes the color of leaves in autumn, auburn hair, and the strange green highlights that every member of my Clan dons; they never grow out, after all. The only people who don't have the locks are the Clan elders, and that's it.

I cracked my knuckles and went downstairs into the kitchen, throwing open the fridge and finding some rice noodles leftover from dinner last night. Pulling them out of the fridge, I microwave them and sit down at the table, gulping them up quickly. After washing out the bowl, I decide it's time to head back to the training area. The Team's probably waiting for me anyway. I said goodbye to my mom and began to speed back to the training area.

Once I got back, I noticed that Kurenai-Sensei was there. She only came by nowadays to give us details of our missions. I waved hello and began to strap my pouches to my waist and thighs.

My Konoha headband was wrapped around my neck, and hidden inside were poison cactus needles and seeds. On my belt were water ampules and in the pouches on my thighs were kunai and seeds. Hidden in the seams of the mesh and bandages on my arms were more seeds. My chakra is capable of making seeds grow quickly and using the plants to my benefit. In a few years, once I'm fully trained, I'll be able to control whole forests.

"Alright," Kurenai-Sensei said once the four of us were all lined up and ready to get going. "This is an A-rank mission, the second one you four will have ever been on. It's important that you don't mess this up, okay? The Hokage's has asked us to retrieve some papers from an important enemy in Wave who ha now connected with Orochimaru in Sound. I'm going to need you four in two teams of two. Kiba, you go with Hinata; Shino, go with Kisa." I froze up. No no no no no _no_ **_no_**.

"Umm… Kurenai-Sensei, I think I'd be more productive with Hinata-san…"

"No, Kisa." Kurenai-Sensei replied. "I'm putting you with Shino. No questions."

"Please, Kurenai-Sensei!" I begged. "_Please_, let me go with someone else!" Kurenai-Sensei frowned.

"Why don't you want to go with Shino?" Kiba asked, the slightest bit of anger in his voice.

"B-because…" I said, not wanting to reveal one of the very few things that made me feel weak and worthless.

"No, I actually don't want to hear it." Kiba replied sharply. "You always do this. Every time Shino's been around for the past year, past _TWO_ years, you've chickened out and left. You fell in a **_POND_** this morning after hearing his voice! What the hell's up with that?! If you're not going to be a team player, if you're going to exclude a member of our team for God knows what reason, I don't think you need to be on our team!" I froze up, unable to say anything. I cared about Kiba so much, loved him more than anything, and here he was, screaming at me that he didn't want me to be on the team. Unable to comprehend what I was thinking, I resorted to the only thing I found myself able to do—attack.

"OH SHUT UP!" I screamed. "ALL YOU ARE IS SOME IDIOT **FUCKING** DOG THAT DOESN'T KNOW YOUR OWN BUTTHOLE FROM YOUR FUCKING DOG'S!" I lifted my leg and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach. Hinata ran forward and caught her friend; Kurenai ran towards me. Startled at what I'd just done to my crush, I turned towards the general direction of the mission and took of, speeding as fast as I could from the spot. I heard my teammates calling my name, starting to chase after me, but I kept putting as much distance between us as humanly possible.

"Stupid asshole…" I whispered as I ran, climbing up trees and jumping as far as I could. "If he wants me gone, I'll leave FOREVER!" I screamed, pounding my feet on the branch of the tree, disrupting birds and other animals.

I immediately set off again. After blindly running another three miles closer to Wave, five men wearing Wave and Sound symbols jumped me. I pulled out six my poison needles, placing them on my tongue and spitting three of them into one man's neck and three into another. The remaining two men almost immediately knocked me unconscious and I felt my body being thrown roughly over a man's shoulder and carried away.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto**

**Captured**

**Chapter 2**

**•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•**

* * *

I woke disoriented. I had no clue where I was, but I could certainly speculate. I was bound to a table, at an angle similar to leaning against a wall; at around 85°. My hands were bound above me with chakra binding ropes. There was no way I was getting out of this one on my own. I'd used all my poison cactus needles in that last fight, but I could already feel by shaking my hips and shoulders, that my water ampules, Konoha headband, and kunai pack were gone, probably taken by whoever strapped me to this thing.

My hair had been removed from its braid, and it was covering my face like a shroud. My left shoulder hurt like hell, it was probably dislocated, and my head was aching and felt like my brain was pushing up against my skull, the telltale signs of a concussion. My disoriented feelings could also be signs, too. I leaned my head back and noticed a bright light on either side of me, as well as above me. I opened one eye slowly and looked to my right.

I was in a warehouse in Wave, due to the two crests meant to symbol a wave above the door. I was almost certain that behind that door was another room, probably the main room, because this room, while it did represent a warehouse, was only about 16 meters by 25 meters.

I slowly lolled my head to the left, opening my other eye. A door with a small window led to a small room, in which there were, from what I saw, large amounts of torture implements. I also saw my weapons on the table. I slowly lifted my head.

I was alone.

I figured I wasn't going to be alone for long, so I tried to size up the room as best I could. Even if I managed to escape the ropes, which I highly doubted I could do without further injury, it would be an adventure in its own trying to move five feet to kick down the door so close to me. Then if I managed to get my weapons, I didn't know what my condition would be. I could be practically dying by then and barely able to move. Whoever was keeping me here could probably just kill me then. I might even let them in order to stop the pain.

For the first time, I looked down at my clothes. My pants were now practically shorts, the mesh on my arms was gone, ripped to pieces on the floor. I now understood why I was disoriented; beneath my feet lay a pool of blood, turning brown from oxidation. I groaned. Most of the bandaging on my chest was missing, too. Having an even larger chest size than Hinata, it's hard to find shirts that fit, so the only thing I really wear is the bandaging, unless I'm going somewhere where courtesy demands otherwise.

_Perverts. They've ripped my clothes to pieces and beat me bloody. I wonder there they are._ I didn't want to call out; I felt like that would be calling myself to death. They could come to me whenever they were damned good and ready.

I decided to close my eyes, try to sleep some more, but I'm arms hurt from being above my heart, and my thoughts were clouded with images of Kiba. Kiba… _Kami-sama, what have I done? He hates me now. I've fucked everything up. I love him… I really do love him. _

I sighed and decided it'd be best if I just fell asleep. I busied my mind with other things, forcing the brown haired beauty out of my thoughts.

* * *

**-:-:-**

* * *

I awoke… I no longer knew what time it was. How long had passed since I fell asleep? A few seconds, minutes, hours? It couldn't have been days, my team would've found me already. I lifted my head and was instantly aware to two other presences in the room.

"Ah." The one closest to me said, "You're awake." I wanted to shut my eyes again, but it was a bad idea to try and sleep in the first place, what with a concussion and all. I heard the door with the window open and close: the second man was gone.

"Who are you assholes?" I asked briskly.

"I am a Shinobi from Wave. My guest in the third room is a Shinobi from Sound."

I chuckled. "And what do you want from me, huh?"

"Information. You killed two of my men with those poison needles. You were prepared for a mission, and obviously not a solo mission; the tears all over your face showed that you were running from someone." I grit my teeth. "So, I was correct," he assumed, smirking demonically.

"Shut the fuck up." He punched my stomach, sending a cascade of bloody saliva out of my mouth and onto the floor.

I must have blacked out because when I came to, I was in Kiba's arms, lying on the floor in a different room of the warehouse. There were blood splotches on Kiba's face, as well as on several of the walls.

"What happened?" I asked weakly.

"Nothing… don't worry about it." Kiba said. "Did they hurt you?"

"I think I have a concussion," I whispered, worried about raising my voice, "and my shoulder fucking aches."

"Nothing else?" I instantly knew what he meant.

"No, not that I'm aware of." Kiba brushed his thumb across my cheek, smearing a bit of blood, but mostly getting it off.

"We've got the papers. Let's go." Shino said, coming out of the back room with Hinata, both of them holding sheets of paper. I wanted to recoil at the sound of his voice, but decided against it.

"How… did you find me?" I asked.

"When you kicked Kiba, I placed a tracking bug in your kunai bag." Shino said ambiguously.

"You say that like it's okay." I replied, managing to semi-prop myself up on Kiba's thighs.

"There are tracking bugs on all of your clothes," Shino said. "They are used for this purpose; a safety measure." Hinata gave him an odd look, and Kiba put a couple fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Alright then…" Kiba said. Kurenai-Sensei came out of the back room with the man who had punched me draped over her shoulders, knocked unconscious. Or maybe he was dead. I couldn't tell.

"Kiba. Take Kisa. Shino, Hinata. Make sure, whatever you do, that those papers don't get out of your hands. We're heading back now." Kiba picked me up. I closed my eyes, not wanting to be around anyone, and we took off.

* * *

**-:-:-**

* * *

Half way back to Konohagakure, the pain in my shoulder became too much. Kurenai-Sensei commanded Kiba put me down, and she gripped my shoulder firmly and twisted it; setting it back into its normal position. Of course, not without causing excruciating pain to shoot through my entire being. I would've blacked out, if not for Hinata splashing some cold water on my face. Kiba picked me back up, and we took off again.

* * *

**-:-:-**

* * *

I refused to talk to anyone until we returned to Konoha. Tsunade-sama gave us our checks, and Kiba offered to take me home. Since I wasn't talking, I didn't object, even though it was blatant I didn't want him around.

"Kisa, would you please talk to me? I've apologized a million times; just say something." He'd say, to which I'd turn up my nose and step a little faster.

"_Kisa_." Kiba said, placing his hand firmly on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. I looked at him, my eyes echoing, _"what?"_

"I know what I did was wrong; I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's just… Shino's a part of our team, too, ya know? He thinks your actually really awesome. I think you're really awesome too." I gave him a confused, yet interested look.

"Don't be sorry. Don't be sorry at all. I acted like a jerk. But it's only cuz I don't know how to really say what I'm feeling," I told him, my first words since we left the warehouse. I kept my eyes to the ground as I spoke. "And do you really? Think I'm… awesome?"

"I think you're more than awesome!" Kiba said with a smile. "I think you're incredibly talented, smart, exciting, interesting, and, most of all, I think you're beautiful." I turned to face him now.

"Beautiful?" I asked, my voice hardly above a whisper.

"So beautiful." I smiled happily. Kiba put his hands on my shoulder and lightly pressed his lips to mine. He tasted sweet, like chocolate, but also bitter, like pretzels. I loved the taste.

I never did find out what happened that day, after I passed out. I don't really much care, either. All that matters is that I'm okay, and he's okay. And we're happy; the both of us. Together.

* * *

**•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•**

* * *

**_Hope you like it, Lillium :3_**

**_—Chiharu_**


End file.
